


Murder in the academy

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Police, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: So this is a bunch of cute moments between Connor, Sixty, Tina and Gavin in a police academy AUOriginally written for the AU Big Bang, but I quit that, so I'm still publishing what I wroteThe bathroom sink was a mess, bottles and lotions everywhere. The floor was covered in newspaper, anything to stop them spilling hair dye on the carpet. Sixty sat on a stool in front of the mirror, a lazy smile pulling at his features as he made eye contact with Tina.“You know Connor is going to kill you right?” She sounded less than worried about it, moving to his left to section his hair, combing the hair dye through it in slow movements.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 5





	Murder in the academy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nolfalvrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolfalvrel/gifts).



> Okay so this is going out to Nolf, who was originally my partner for this event, who then put up with me leaving two weeks before the end of the event. Thanks for putting up with my shit you wonderful human being.
> 
> To everyone else reading this, I hope you enjoy it, this will probably be the last DBH work I post, as I've since moved on from the fandom.

The air was cold, snipping like tiny knives at his exposed arms as he stepped out of the car. Looking up at the building he was surprised by how nice it was, a big apartment block, sleek black and white painted along every surface.

“Wow this place is less of a shithole than I expected.” He turned around, watching as his brother moved to remove their suitcases from the back of the car. Moving to help he noticed the watch on his brother's arm, a sparkling addition to his simple clothes.

“Ooo did your sugar daddy buy you some jewelry?”

“Oh fuck off Sixty.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first thing Sixty noticed when he opened the door was how plain the place was, simple grey walls, a small corridor that no doubt led to the bedrooms. The second thing he noticed was the girl laying on the floor, boxes circled around her.

“Umm hi?” She jumped, pushing over a box as she moved to stand. She looked happy, around their age, probably first year too.

“Hey! I’m Tina, I’m guessing you two are living here too?” She shuffled slightly to get a better look at both of them, “Oh fuck you two are definitely related aren’t you. Gavin come look! We got roommates!”

* * *

  
  


Someone’s phone was ringing, some obnoxiously loud bullshit, barely muffled by the pile of clothes it was probably under. He decided right there that he was going to murder whoever was calling someone at this ridiculous hour.

“Oi Six it’s your brother!” 

“Fuck. Alright pass it here,” The phone was tossed somewhere in his general vicinity, passed along by hands until it eventually landed next to his head. Finally the shitty music was stopped, as he held the phone up to his ear.

“Connor, I’m going to kill you.” His desire to kill his twin heightened when the evil shithead laughed through the phone.

“You know we had class right? That you missed. Again.” As if the day couldn’t get any better. fuck. He pulled the phone away for a few moments, willing his eyes to focus on the screen enough to read the time.

“It’s 11:30am idiot, take some painkillers and go back to sleep.” As if on command he noticed the pounding headache within him, a slight groan leaving him.

“Thanks Eights, I’ll call you back when I’m sober again.” His voice even sounded rough, and low considered half the room’s occupants had already passed out again.

“Sixty you are never sober, it's a literal miracle you haven’t been kicked out of the academy. Anderson says it’ll be a miracle if you top the class.” At that even he laughed. Finally standing to leave the room, stepping over bodies in an attempt to find some Ibuprofen. 

“Excuse me, it’s not my fault we just so happen to have a genius cousin, tell Anderson it’s genetic.” Rifling through cupboards that aren’t his he finds both some drugs and liquid to wash it down with.

“Oh yeah I’m sure he’ll take that well, and you know Eli doesn’t like to be bought into this. And before you answer I swear if you take your pills with vodka I’ll come to wherever you are and backhand you.” Sometimes Six wishes his twin could see him, even just for the devilish smirk currently on his features. Moving over to the sink he moves his handful of pills (antidepressants, appetite suppressants, painkillers) into his mouth before swallowing them down. Easy.

“Umm I mean it wasn’t vodka… It was whiskey, so whoops. Don’t kill me, then how would you be the good twin?” Sixty laughed out loud, startling a few sleeping people. He bent down, running a hand through someone's hair gently until their eyes shut once more. 

The dial tone is his only response, as he moves the phone away from his ear. Looking at the screen he sees a multitude of messages.

16 texts from Nines

3 texts from Connor

12 texts from Incubator (mother)

He wondered why they were surprised he normally had his phone on silent. His neck cracked as he rolled it along his shoulders, tension leaving his shoulders as he took a steady breath.

He digs through jumpers laying on the ground, unaware of who they belong to until he finds some cigarettes and a lighter.  _ Norths no doubt _ , by the fire red lighter she always carries with her. 

He tenses as hands wrap around his waist, head tilting automatically to allow Gavin to press gentle kisses to the muscles there.

“You okay? You aren’t normally awake so early after a night out.” His voice is hoarse, no doubt suffering a hangover worse than Sixty’s. Together they watch the sun from the balcony, content. 

The sound of someone breaking a glass ruins the moment.

* * *

The bathroom sink was a mess, bottles and lotions everywhere. The floor was covered in newspaper, anything to stop them spilling hair dye on the carpet. Sixty sat on a stool in front of the mirror, a lazy smile pulling at his features as he made eye contact with Tina. 

“You know Connor is going to kill you right?” She sounded less than worried about it, moving to his left to section his hair, combing the hair dye through it in slow movements. This had been a very last minute decision, Gavin out for dinner with his younger sister, Connor out with Hank for the night. Tina and Sixty had been sitting on the floor, passing study notes and jell-o shots between them, when suddenly sixty expressed his desire to dye his hair. Some long winded rant Tina would be too drunk to remember, something about being in Connor’s shadow or some shit. And off they went, walking down to buy cheap black hair dye.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Sixty what the fuck have you done?” The words felt like knives so early in the morning, dulled like a baseball bat in comparison to the blinding light as the curtains into the room were opened. He registered a hiss from beside him, laughing as he recognised it to be Gavin, curling against Sixty’s side to hide from the light.

“ _Oh my fucking god Connor_ , I can’t see.”

“I wish I couldn’t fucking see! What have you done to your hair?”

“Oh my god you sound like mum, it's just hair dye.”

“It’s just hair dye? You look emo!”

“Oh fuck off Connor we all know emo you, _also known as sixty_ , is hot.”

“Gavin shut up.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Gavin was laying on the couch, Sixty sprawled next to him, head resting on Gavin’s lap. Gavin’s hand was trailing through Six’s hair in a slow repetitive motion, far more relaxed than the other two in their company. Connor and Tina were sitting on the floor near them, yelling over some old vine compilation they had found.

“Oh my god you guys I have an idea, we should play Never Have I Ever!” Tina’s voice rang throughout the room, drawing everyone’s attention to her. She stood, looking very unstable, a bottle of vodka in her hand. Like snails Tina and Connor moved closer, Gavin and Sixty refusing to move from their spots on the couch.

“Alright I’ll go first,” Connor took the bottle from Tina, “Never have I ever had friends with benefits?” At first no one moved, before Gavin slowly reached forwards, taking a swig from the bottle.

“Don’t ask, I won’t tell. My turn, Never have I ever had sex in a public place?” two of the four cursed quietly, stirring laughs from the others. Sixty went first, taking an unnecessarily long swig from the bottle, before shaking it towards his twin. Connor shook his head, a sigh leaving him as he drank.

“Never thought you’d look sad about your sugar daddy Con, learn new things every day.” The only sound heard over the laughter was skin on skin as Connor slapped Sixty.

(NIGHT BEFORE MURDER STARTS)

  
  
  
  
  
(this was my planning)

***Their academy plays murder, people form alliances. Criminology against forensics, but people switch teams all the time. Betrayal. Sixty and Gavin end up with each others names, betting pool on which of the two will win. Sixty dramatically killing connor. Sixty takes hank hostage to get to connor** **maybe connor has gavin's name, so sixty takes hank hostage so connor will willingly forfeit**

**Almost hunger games like***

Sixty and Tina are the only two home when they hear it, the slide of plastic under the door. Neither will admit it later but Tina totally pegged a pillow at sixty’s head, causing him to fall over the couch, then grabbing Tina’s ankle to trip her over. 

Somehow Sixty arrived at the door first, grabbing the knives and yeeting Tina’s at her before going to his room. Later when Gavin and Connor have returned home, they will all sit at the table, silence falling over them as they all put the foam knives out. Carefully, Sixty notes that none of them have each other’s names yet. 

Along with the knives had come a set of rules, simple guidelines.   
  


* * *

“Six, I know I’ve been a bit of an asshole lately-” _“A bit?”_ “But… I love you, and your hair looks good. I think sometimes I just get so stuck on how mum used to get us to think, but you are pretty cool for a loser.”

“Fuck off eights,.” A few moments of silence pass, “And yeah you are alright too.” Sixty passes the bottle back to Connor, resting his head on his twin's shoulder.

“You know I think even despite all that shit we went through, they’d be proud of us.” It’s probably the nicest they will ever be to each other, both sitting out in the cold, buzzing with more than adrenaline.

*(THIS IS AFTER CONNOR FORFEITS)*


End file.
